


The Truth Within Our Eyes

by Shadyy_Shai (shadowkan_shai)



Series: TaeJin Elemental Universe [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Biting, Come Eating, Come Marking, Demons, Elemental Magic, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scenting, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkan_shai/pseuds/Shadyy_Shai
Summary: The world is unforgiving when you decide your own path, but Seokjin and Taehyung were ready to forgone everything that they knew in order to live their love freely.A new world, a new life, but they can’t ignore the misery and sadness of their city. Together, they vowed to protect those mere mortals against the force of evil while hiding their true nature.





	The Truth Within Our Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here I am with a new fic based on the prompt I created on twitter. It's a superhero/supernatural AU with Taejin. The story will be explicit so be aware of the tags please.
> 
> I hope you will like it !

**Prologue : The Blue Wolf and The Red Tiger**

* * *

Lee Geumpo was running for his life, his breath erratic and his eyes wide open with fears. Despite his imposing corpulence, the man managed to sneak between the narrow lanes.

“Please, help !” screamed desperately the man, but the vivid sound of the nights were drowning his helpless cries. Seoul was a big city, the nocturnal life were filled with the loud boisterous laughters of men and woman.

Some of them were chatting animatedly around bottles of soju, others were losing themselves to the loud bass of a nightclub, and the multiple sound of the circulating vehicles were completing this scenery.

“Help !” yelled again the forty years old man. He was thinking of his family, his late wife, and his estranged son who refused to speak or even look at him.

Geumpo turned abruptly to the left, trying to lose the beast who was chasing him. _If he managed to get out alive, those deep red eyes will haunt him forever…_

“Please God, I still have so much to do in this world !” plead desperately the man, clutching his bag.

An unnatural growl reasoned behind him, it was closing on him quickly.

_It is the end…_

_I am going to die here…_

But… there, the end of the street, if he reached it, he will be safe on the avenue, he could find help !

_One more effort, come on Geumpo !_

The man was almost at the end of the street when a big shadow obstructed the way.

_No…No… They were two beasts instead of one…_

A melodious voice growled out “Give up Lee Geumpo, your reign of terrors ends tonight !”

The mafia chef tightened his grip on his bag, he took out a gun and pointed at the man. He was dressed in a long white coat. His sky blues eyes were shining, like two beacons of light. But it was too dark to see his features.

“You are making a great mistake ! I have a lot of men ready to give up their pathetic lives for me ! And powerful contacts in this world ! They will hunt you down and kill you !”

A deep chuckle reasoned out behind him, another man came out, and hastily gripped his wrist and broke it in a clean movement.

Geumpo screamed loudly, falling on his knees, his gun was lying next to him, he tried to take it with his operational hand but a black boot kicked the firearm away, losing it in the ditch.

“Shh, stop screaming, honest people are trying to sleep here” said the man with a deep voice. Despite the darkness, you could hear the amusement in his voice.

His partner dressed in white approached them with a dangerous gait “Come on, Love, stop playing with our prey, will you ?”

The clouds which were hiding the moon, begin to dissipate, letting the moonlights shine on them.

Geumpo could now finally see, and he paled immediately at the sight in front of him.

Two men dressed in long coat, one white and the other black with fingerless gloves, respectively blue and red. One of them was taller with impressive shoulders, he was clad in an elegant white three pieces suit with a blue tie, while the other was in a more modern get up made of a ripped black leather pant and a dark turtleneck. On their feet, heavy boots and a blue and red masks were finishing their attire.

“No…No..you can’t be…” muttered the man, shocked.

“Oh, he knows us” falsely exclaimed the vigilante in black red, he clapped excitedly his hands.

“The.. Blue Wolf and the Red Tiger..” stuttered the mafia boss, his eyes wide with unconcealed fear “Im..Impossible..Yo..you are just silly tales made so that little children can go to bed easier !!”

The playful tiger eagerly cuddle up against his partner, slightly tugging at the tie, in order to nuzzle the elegant neck. His partner giggled softly and put a possessive arm around his waist.

“Babe…” moaned gently the Wolf, “we’re working right now, stop it” but his orders were contradicted by his action. The tall man inclined his head to the side, giving more space for the young brunet to nuzzle and scent.

A deep rumble came from Tiger’s chest, startling the mafia chef from this ‘disturbing’ spectacle, _those glowing blue and red eyes weren’t human at all, and that noise was way too animalistic…_

“What are you ?!” spat the man. “_Are you demons_ ?”

Wolf patted gently the dark locks of his partner, a silent discussion took place between, and reluctantly Tiger put a respectable distance between them, his mouth set in a childish pout.

“We are not _that_ worse…” snickered Wolf.

“But let’s say that you are not far from the truth” added Tiger, playing with his red double belts.

Geumpo crawled pathetically toward the wall, trying to escape those monsters “**StAY aWay frOm ME, yOu… You BeAsts !”**

“You have to pay for what you have done Lee Geumpo” hissed Tiger, his red mask was striped with black, like the coat of a real tiger, his menacing eyes were glowing an iridescent red. The tips of his finger were starting to smoke lightly. “Where shall I begin ? Maybe burning your tongue or your sinful eyes, what do you think, Wolfy ?”

“I propose to break the other hand, starting from his fingers…” suggested sadistically Wolf, he smiled, showing sharp canines.

“Yo..you aren’t human ?! “

“Should we tell him ?” inquired Red Tiger to his partner, tilting his head cutely.

“Why not, he’ll be dead soon…” Blue wolf shrugged his shoulders, unconcerned.

The red and black vigilante approached the pathetic man and kneel in front of him. Tiger was smirking aggressively. “Watch closely my eyes”. The irises were beautiful, shining in the dark, like small flames in the darkness, they held immense power_, a power that no ordinary man could yield. _

“We are … what you mortals called _supernaturals_.. most of the time, we are invisible to you, always hidden in the dark…but you have been a very bad boy, isn’t it ?”

Lee Geumpo gulped loudly, his body trembling, one of the most wealthy and cruel men of Seoul, who ordered countless assassination and even killed himself innocent people, the man who has built his wealth upon the misery of others, kidnapping little girls for his human trafficking and sex slavery. That terrible man started to sobbed like a little child, pleading for his life.

“Pl..please, …spa..spare me, demons lords, I…I’m very rich…I can give you anything you want…money, fame, women , a lot of bitches for you !”

Wolf’s sapphire eyes glowed dangerously, whereas Tiger was scrunching his long nose with disgust. “You have ruined those poor girls life and violating them in the most horrid way… We are here to claim justice !”

Geumpo watched with horrified fascination, the immaculate nails of Wolf lengthening slowly_, like claws._

“It’s over for you Lee Geumpo, we have already dismantled your trafficking rings, and take those poor women to safety, it’s all over.”

“No..No..please, have mercy…Mercy !!”

Red Tiger raised from his position on the ground “You didn’t have any for your victims, _may you burn in hell !”_

With a clean cut, Blue Wolf sliced his throat. He quickly stepped out, to avoid the violent jet of blood.

Seokjin grimaced “Ugh, his blood is on my brand new boots !” complained the tall man. “That pig was disgusting right until the end, right Tae ?”

The handsome turned toward his partner who has watched the execution silently. Jin’s almond eyes widened with surprise. Taehyung was breathing harshly, his nostril flared and his body tense. He took small steps toward his counterpart, a growing smirk on his lips.

Jin sighed “Can’t you wait at least 10 minutes ?”

“No..It’s impossible, I love watching you, Jinnie you’re so powerful, it’s driving me nuts” purred Taehyung, his put his arms around Jin’s shoulder, bringing them closer. Their nose were touching each other in a cute Eskimo kisses, but it wasn’t enough for the weretiger.

A small whine escaped his lips, pleadingly. Jin couldn’t resist anymore and he kissed him gently. Taehyung’s body tensed briefly, like a cat ready to pounce on his prey.

_Oh, shit, I shouldn’t have kiss him yet…_ mused absently Jin. It was like waving a red flag in front of a bull.

Taehyung deepened the kiss almost aggressively. He was biting the luscious lips, and then lightly sucking on them. He then tugged on the tie, until it came undone, revealing the elegant neck.

Tae buried his nose against the peach skin, right into Jin’s scent gland and he inhaled deeply. The familiar and irresistible scent of strawberries and cotton from Seokjin’s shampoo mixed with a more masculine musc, like the fresh odor of a winter day, or the smell of the pine trees after rain…

_Seokjin’s smell was driving him crazy…_

"I want you.. Jinnie, please, I missed you so much..."

Jin pushed his counterpart gently, kissing softly just above his red and black mask, at the beginning of his hair line. "I promise you, just after that, I will be all yours...but you have to hurry"

Tae sighed loudly, and turned toward the body of the late mafia boss. "I can't believe, we lost a night that we could have spent in bed, all naked for this waste of air " muttered angrily Tae.

He raised his hand, and slowly in the middle of his open palm, a bright red flame appeared,

Jin observed, mesmerized, Taehyung was the most beautiful when he was showing all of him_, the warm and childish part, but also, the warrior inside, who has a tight control of the fire he was made of._

The red orange flame was coiling like a snake, with a dark glare, Taehyung directed the burning element toward the corpse, burning it quickly in mere minutes

Lee Geumpo was now unrecognizable, reduced to an inform mass of burned bones and ashes. The brunet adjusted the intensity of his flame more, he was frowning in concentration, a fine pearl of sweat were appearing under his mask.

When the body was all burned, and any traces of their presence have been erased, Tae stumbled a little drained, but the cold arms of Jin were holding him gently, in a protective embrace.

Jin gave him a slight peck on his delicate lips, his sapphire eyes lost in his. "Rest a little, Tae, you did great..."

“Carry me” ordered childishly the young man, his hand doing grabbing motion.

Seokjin, smiled, enamored “You big baby…”

* * *

** Jin’s luxurious penthouse **

Taehyung woke up in a familiar queen sized bed alone. He blinked, a little disoriented. The were tiger quickly recognized the white walls with his preferred paintings on it_. He was home_.

The room was drenched in darkness, only illuminated by the moonbeams coming from the open window left ajar. _He must have sleep one hour or two…_

The young man was naked against the purple silk sheets that he has meticulously chosen. His costume and weapon securely stacked in their safe. Jin hyung must have clean him while he was sleeping. Tae raised his strong arms above his head; enjoying the sensation of the silk fabric caressing his body. He turned slightly to the side, burying his nose in the pillows next to him. _Seokjin’s scent was still fresh,_ and Tae started to purr in earnest, a small smile on his lips.

Tae was started to nod off a little, when the bedroom’s door opened lightly. Jin entered the room, his hair dripping wet and a simple white towel around his slim waist.

The tiger licked his lips sensually, seeing the full meal in front of him. Seeing that display, Seokjin giggled a little, the tips of his ears reddening.

“How do you feel Tae ?” inquired the werewolf, sitting gently next to him. He put a hand against the youngest’s forehead. The brunet immediately leaned into his touch, and Seokjin stroked lovingly the soft strands of his hair.

Taehyung’s powers were still developing, and an intense use of them was rising his body temperature quickly, making it quite dangerous for him.

“Just a little drowsy, hyung don’t worry, now kiss me”

“You are still a little hot, pun intended” joked Jin. He handed him the bottle of water in his nightstand “here drink some more”

Taehyung raised himself and put his back against the pillows, letting the silk fabric, slide down slowly, revealing a soft tummy, an adorable navel and the beginning of his happy trail. He crossed one leg, displaying a tone thigh.

Seokjin’s gaze was fixed upon his bare chest, unashamedly staring in awe. Tae smirked a little, knowing the effect he has on his partner.

The weretiger took a big sip of the water. He let some droplet escaped his lips, sliding down his enticing neck, in an erotic show for his boyfriend.

“You..you are such a little menace, come here” growled Jin. He gently grabbed Taehyung, maneuvering him gently to sit on his lap. Jin profited that the purple sheets have slide all the way down, to grope freely at Tae’s derriere.

Taehyung chuckled a little, knowing that he was the winner of their little game, he begun to grind teasingly his crotch against Jin’s. A soft moan leaving his lips, moan which was swiftly muffled in a violent kiss.

The couple kissed each other passionately for long minutes, their tongues playing softly against each other. Jin let his lips trailed along Tae’s strong jawline, lightly biting an earlobe, then scenting the sandalwood smell of the brunet. Taehyung groaned louder, increasing the sensual movement of his pelvis, he was already so hard.

“Jinnie…Jin.. I want you” plead gently the tiger, leaving little bites along the wide shoulder of Jin in return. But he was still careful and never left a permanent mark. _It wasn’t the right time yet…_

“I’m right here babe, don’t worry, but you are burning up” noticed Jin. Indeed, a fine trail of smoke was emanating from Taehyun’s back. His tan skin was tarnished with two larges gashes on his shoulder’s blade. _As if he has been violently whipped._

Jin laid gently his partner on the bed, caressing lovingly the interior of a strong thigh, blatantly ignoring the proud erection in front of him.

Seokjin hastily removed his towel, baring his perfect body to the world. He laid his colder body on top of Tae, negating the rising temperature successfully. Taehyung’s long fingers were not in rest, and were stroking any parcel of skin that he could reached : stroking those beloved shoulders, tracing an invisible path along the strong back, and griping the tiny waist.

_Jin’s body, soul and core were perfect…_

“I want to see all of you, Seokjin” pleaded Tae. Jin pecked his delicate lips, a sad smile on his beautiful features, his sapphire eyes were sorrowful “_I wish to show you all, always_, _but you know that we can’t…not yet…”_

Taehyung licked gently the luscious lips, like a little kitten, leaving them red and shiny. When he was satisfied with the result, he kissed Jin’s forehead “I know that we must be careful “ sighed the brunet, “but..it’s getting hard.._I want to make you mine_.._and be yours_”

Being supernaturals entities living in the human world was dangerous, and risky. They had to limit their power with a special charm, they were undetectable from others humans and mystical creatures alike but sometimes their true nature could still bled through their eyes.

Jin kissed the tip of his long nose, right on one of his favorite features : the little grain of beauty.

“_I can’t wait the day we will be able to mate properly, but I am not risking your safety if we can wait.. Please, bear with it a little more_”

“You have to reward me with a lot of kisses and sexy times, whenever I want “pouted cutely Taehyung, grabbing Jin’s butt, he started to knead the firm globes, their crotches brushing each other.

“You are driving a hard bargain Mr Kim” purred Seokjin. He began to suck on Tae’s adam’s apple. Tracing an erotic way across the chest, first a little nip against his carotid, and then a kiss against Tae’s right nipple before sucking on it hard.

Taehyung deep’s voice was getting higher, he gripped Jin’s hair, lightly tugging on it “Don’t stop…please don’t stop” babbled the brunet, getting drunk with pleasure.

The weretiger body was burning, Seokjin, detached himself lightly, and raise his hand. The tips of his long finger glowed white for a moment, gathering the water present in the air, to form an ice cube.

Jin passed gently the cube against Tae’s lips, letting the younger suck on it for a few minutes. The werewolf then put the cube on one of the dark nipple, making his lover groaned.

What ‘s Taehyung love the most about Jin, after his abs and his incredible kindness, and his perfect face and his huge cock and basically all of Seokjin, was the contrast of his body temperature.

While Tae’s core was burning like a thousand sun, Jin’s was colder like a freshly fallen snow. Never uncomfortable, but it was soothing when Jin’s pressed his limbs against his scorching ones.

Jin playfully let the ice cube slide down Tae’s hot chest, leaving trail of water on his stomach, which he lapped at it like a little puppy. Always avoiding Tae’s long cock, the tip was already leaking precome.

“Come on, Jinnie, stop playing…” pouted Tae. He opened his legs a little wider, enough so that Jin could fit comfortably between them.

The werewolf adjusted his position, lying on his tummy, his chin against a thigh, millimeters away from the ultimate prize. His almond eyes seemed to laugh at his lover’s despair.

He formed another ice cube and put it between Tae’s leg, right between his heavy balls, the youngest yelled loudly, startled by the cold sensation. Jin let out his peculiar laugh, ringing like bells, and loud as fuck.

Tae tapped the side of his head, not to gently, outraged “you asshole !”

Seokjin chuckled one more time before putting one of the heavy sack in his mouth, without any warning. Tae’s head fell on the pillow, eyes closed and his mouth wide opened in a silent scream. Jin was the devil incarnate, if not_, how could he do such a vile acts with that seductive smile on his cute face ?_

Jin closed his eyes, sucking slightly on one ball then sucking on the other. _Tae’s smell was stronger here_, it was both comforting and arousing. His pink tongue traced the vein under Tae’s long cock, before arriving at the tip, where he lapped playfully the liquid, humming slightly at the taste.

“You are so delicious Tae, always been…” praised the werewolf. With a practice movement, Jin engulfed the member in his mouth, going very slowly, until entire Tae’s long cock was comfortably snugged in his mouth, his nose brushing his pelvis.

“Oh shit, Jin !” cursed Taehyung, gripping the strong shoulders, his rubies eyes were glowing, testimony of the pleasure he was experiencing.

Seokjin sucked gently, thanking the stars that he has no gag reflex, he gently bobbed his head in rhythm, first very slowly then adjusting the speed. Tae’s delicious moan was filling the room, encouraging the brunet. The youngest’s claws was leaving small indent along his shoulders.

Jin hummed loudly, his mouth stretched obscenely around the cock. He opened his sapphire eyes, observing the reaction of his lover. The young man was moving his hips frantically, fucking his mouth, his body was flushed a healthy pink.

Taehyung was in paradise, everything was too much, between Jin’s sucking, his sweet smell and the deep growl that was leaving his lips, his body was literally vibrating. _He wouldn’t last long…. _

“J..Jinnie..Wait..” halted suddenly the tiger.

Seokjin freed the member; he was breathing loudly, his luscious lips red and shining with saliva. Tae took his face between his large hands, and kissed him soundly, tasting himself on his lover’s tongue.

“I want to make you feel good, too” purred the brunet.

He pulled Jin on the bed, so they can lie side by side but at opposite direction.

“Like that” stated Tae, he was nosing Jin’s huge cock, which was an angry red, for having been neglected.

The tiger licked his lips, and sucked on the tip, his tongue playing with the slit. A deep growl left his lips briefly and then, he returned to the task.

Jin closed his eyes briefly at the surge of pleasure, like a big wave, he nested his head against Tae’s thigh, lightly biting it. Taehyung’s warm mouth was just sinful, like he was made for him alone. 

In an instant of consciousness he grabbed Tae’s cock, jerking it off, and then putting it back inside his mouth.

The obscene sound of their sexual act was resonating in the large room. Ice meeting Fire, their bodies were covered with a fine sheet of sweat, making their movements slicker.

Taehyung was bobbing frenetically his head, determined to make Jin’s come first, his long fingers were playing with his balls softly, driving the eldest crazy.

But Seokjin was very resourceful, and he sneakily raised one of Tae’s long leg to rest it on his shoulder, exposing the treasure in between. He coated two of his fingers with ice, _not too cold, just enough to win their little duel._

The werewolf pressed his fingers against the rosy hole, massaging it softly. The effect was immediate, Taehyung yelled, freeing the large cock. His forehead against Jin’s hard abs, he tried to continue sucking on it, but he was feeling too good, and couldn’t concentrate properly.

He was moaning loudly at each brushed of the long fingers “Inside me..please, put them inside…” plead urgently the brunet.

Jin tried to smile, but his mouth was already quite busy, he contented to hum gently, and he breached gently the entrance of Tae, the melted ice making it easier_. Taehyung was so hot inside_, the tall man immediately begin to search for his prostate, brushing gently the wall.

“Hmm, Jinnie, don’t stop” moaned the weretiger, kissing the strong abdomen in front of him. Tae gripped gently the huge cock, and rub it in rhythm with Jin’s blowjob.

After long minutes of this sweet treatment, Taehyung’s body tensed, Jin’s long fingers have finally found this special nerve inside of him, and was hitting it relentlessly.

“Ji.Jin ! I’m gonna..I’m gon..” tried to warn the youngest, lightly pulling Jin’s soft hair. The werewolf hummed loudly, deep throating his lover. The contrast of the icy body, his cock inside this cold throat and his prostate being stimulated was too much.

Taehyung came, a vicious roar leaving his lips, his rubies eyes burning bright. Jin swallowed enthusiastly the seed of his lover, appreciating the salty taste.

Seokjin detached himself slowly, his lips puffy red. He was breathing harshly, a little come on the commissure of his lips. He admired lovingly Tae. His slightly tan skin was covered in sweat, his cheekbones flushed and those mesmerizing eyes slightly daze.

“_I win_” smiled Jin, proudly. He slowly took out his fingers, being careful to not overstimulate his young lover.

“For today..” agreed Taehyung, a shy smile on his delicate lips. “But my vengeance will be merciless…”

Jin gently arranged him against the comfy pillow. “Where do you want me tonight?” asked Jin, gesturing at his angry flushed cock.

Taehyung stroked with light fingers the tip of the member, musing aloud “my stomach?”

Seokjin positioned himself above Tae, and started to stroke vigorously his huge cock, the youngest watching him with loving eyes. _He was almost there, just a little more…_

“Come on Jin, mark me, my love…” encouraged Tae, caressing his tiny waist.

Jin groaned loudly, coming in long spurts of white, painting Taehyung’s soft tummy. He fell gently against his lover. Taehyung could feel their erratic hearts, beating in harmony, like two halves of the same piece…

Their two scents were mixing, sandalwood and pine tree, and a little strawberries from their shampoo. The brunet couldn’t help but smile, hugging tightly his partner and burying his nose against the elegant neck.

_It was his rightful place…_

* * *

"Hey, TaeTae ! Are you even listening to me ?!” complained Park Jimin to his close friend.

Kim Taehyung took a bite of his apple, he was a little grumpy this morning, he had to wake up early to regain the small apartment he was sharing with his friends : Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook. He hadn’t even had the time to eat Jin’s sinful pancakes nor grope him in the shower like he wanted to.

_What a pain…_

“I’m listening Chimmy, you want to organize a romantic dinner to celebrate your two years together” sighed Taehyung, staring mournfully through the windows.

It was a sunny day, and here he was, copped up inside the library, studying, well trying to study for his upcoming examens at Seoul University.

“So what is better ? A picnic or an expensive dinner ?” insisted the smaller man, his orange hair catching the light of day.

“Why does it matter ? We all know how it will end : _naked and in jail_ !” Tae rolled his eyes, they were glamoured to look like a light caramel.

Jimin’s adorable chubby cheeks reddened, he turned his head urgently, trying to see if anyone has heard Taehyung’s remark. “It happened just four times” hissed the dancer, embarrassed.

“More like ten times” complained Tae, “don’t forget that I am the one to always bail you out!”

“Bailing out of where ?” inquired Jeon Jungkook, he was carrying big encyclopedias and had catched the end of their conversation. He took a place next to his boyfriend, kissing softly the orange man.

“Seriously, you two should control yourselves better, I am tired to be woken up by your shenanigans!”

“It..It’s not like we want to be caught, but there is a certain appeal to fuck each other in the open” declared Jungkook, shrugging his shoulders. He received a small slap on the arm for his output “You are not helping Kookie !”

“You horny animals” muttered Taehyung, ignoring blatantly his own behavior of last night.

Small feminine giggles made him raise his eyes, a group of girls were chattering animatedly between them, pushing each other gently. They were observing, not as discreetly as they thought, the beautiful man who was browsing the History shelves.

He was tall with wide shoulders and always impeccably dressed in pressed suit. That man embodied the beauty standard with his pale skin and black hair. The big frame of his glasses should have given him a goofy look, instead, it's accentuated his authoritave aura.

“Kim Seokjin” spat Jungkook, “I don’t understand those girls, what do they find attractive in that bastard ?” muttered the young man, scowling.

“He’s rich, intelligent, and mysterious” enumerated Jimin, counting on his small fingers.

“Replace the “mysterious” with “arrogant and snooty” hissed Jungkook, trying to keep his voice low. “He thinks he is mightier than us commoners” gestured JK, at their clothes.

The trio wore clean clothes but it wasn’t from those famous labels. They didn't have a lot of money despite multiplying little jobs here and there. They couldn't afford the pristine coat nor the expensive shoes of that man. Taehyung was swimming in his big hoodie, and slightly ripped jeans.

“Don’t you think so, Tae ?” inquired JK.

“Yeah..yeah, he’s the worst..yada..yada..” muttered Taehyung absently. The brunet has kept silent until then, lightly munching on his apple, unbothered. He was browsing through a photographic magazine, marveling at the beautiful sceneries.

The couple continued to rant on this mysterious heir, and didn’t notice the white knuckles of Tae, almost ripping the magazine. Even if he adored his friends, the brunet was boiling internally. He knew that he had to keep those masks on, _their secret identities and their future were depending on it._

_Jin was doing a marvelous job, his acting was on point_ as the brooding heir of an unknown company. The weretiger should be able to do the same, and ignored his first instincts to jump on Seokjin and kiss him in front of all those mortals.

_Poor Jinnie, he must have heard everything…_

Were creatures were dotted with an acute hearing and a very good view. Super speed and strength were a must too, but depending on the species, advantages could differ. Tae had the better nose, whereas Jin’s night vision was outstanding.

A soft murmur, barely a whisper interrupted his musing “_stop frowning Babe, you’ll scare the children”_

Taehyung raised his magazine to his nose, hiding his stupid besotted smile. “You are looking very nice today Mr Kim, who is your stylist ?” murmured in response the tiger.

Jimin and Jungkook were too busy now, arguing about the best flavor of..lube ? _Why did he hang out with those perverts again ?_

Jin smirked, adjusting the black frame of his glasses. Taehyung was always choosing his clothes, always the most expensive and stylish one, if it was Jin, he will be just putting on a comfy sweater and be done with it_, but to see that beautiful boxy smile of his, it was a small concession._

“An incredible man with the most enticing butt, a true marvel really, the 8th wonder of the world…”

Taehyung’s high cheekbones flushed a little “you are such a tease…” complained the youngest.

“Anyway, I have a lead to take down Oh MinSoo”

“The money launderer ?”

“And pedophile” added somberly Jin. He turned towards the exit “let’s meet tonight”

“_It’s a date”_ smiled Taehyung, his rubies eyes revealing themselves briefly, excited for another hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have liked it, it was all new for me, and I can’t believe that I wrote my first smut fic.  
I had so much ideas, so I tried to mixed it all with the supernatural elements, and I have quickly developed a brand new universe. Let me know in the comment if you are interested about it, and I will write more chapters. Thank you ! 
> 
> Also, I want to thank my soul sister for her great ideas, and letting me rant hours and hours on that fic, she is truly the best and her analysis are just * chef kiss*. Go tell, how awesome she is on her twitter : @Path_Code


End file.
